


Why Won't You Leave

by EnchantedPixie495



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Library, One Shot, Post-War, Ron is not a Good Friend, Songfic, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPixie495/pseuds/EnchantedPixie495
Summary: Leaning against one of the shelves, Hermione wiped her tears. She could practically predict what she will see when she comes back to the table.Songfic in response to Harmony and Co.'s Lyrical Llama Challenge.





	Why Won't You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was written for the Harmony & Co.'s Lyric Llama Challenge! It was inspired by the lyrics from the song 'Favorite Disease' by 'Rev Theory'. I claim no ownership of the song; I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> **~oOo~**
> 
> _"I won't deny all the times that I wanted to leave,_
> 
> _But I can't 'cause I'd miss all your bitchin' at me."_
> 
> **~oOo~**

"Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, can't you just stop and take a break already?" Ron asked again.

"Really Ron? Do you really expect me to stop just because you told me to?" Hermione sighed, fed up with this reoccurring argument, "our NEWTS are only three weeks away! Three! How—"

"Exactly! It is too soon for you to start panicking about them!" Ron interrupted, trying to make Hermione see reason. "We have more than enough time to study and revise—"

"No, we don't!" Hermione snapped, "We do not have 'time'! How do you expect to pass if all you want to do is play chess or Quidditch? Do you really want to waste what remains of your time goofing around?"

"Look Hermione," Ron said, slowly articulating his speech, "We have already spent so much time sitting in this damned library reading and rereading things we already know. We will do fine. And anyway," Ron said, leaning back in his chair, "they are going to be taking it easy on us. You know that—"

Hermione sighed, exasperated, "You may think that, but that is not true! You should really stop expecting that just because you helped win a war means that everything is going to be handed to you in a silver platter. Don't you—"

Ron grumbled and stood up, fed up. He promised Dean and Thomas that he would play a few rounds of Exploding Snap and was already late. "Look," he said bitterly, "I am really fed up with all of your yapping and nagging. Last time I checked, you are not my mother."

Hermione, shocked by the bitterness and anger in Ron's tone lowered her head, her bushy hair obscuring her eyes. Her sight blurred by her tears, she stood up and darted into the library, her desire to escape overwhelming her.

The last thing she heard as she turned around the bend was Ron saying, "C'mon Harry, let's get out of here…"

Leaning against one of the shelves, Hermione wiped her tears. She could practically predict what she will see when she comes back to the table. Snorting bitterly, she took her time scouring the library, picking a few tomes to read as a refresher.

She knew the two boys would eventually regret leaving. She knew they will eventually come crawling back, begging for her help. It was always like that.

Walking back to her table, she sat down, not daring to look across it.

She opened one of the large tomes she brought back. She started to read, that is until she saw a hand reaching over to take one of the books she just brought. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked up, about to berate whoever it is that dared to take one of her books.

That is until her brown eyes clashed with familiar green.

She widened her eyes, shocked to see Harry seated in front of her. He nodded in her direction and opened the book he snatched from underneath her nose, pointedly ignoring her flabbergast expression.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Hermione blurted out. She expected Harry to follow Ron's lead, going off to play Quidditch or whatever, caving in to whatever his best mate wanted. It was almost always like that, so why…

Harry smiled softly, something flashing in his eyes.

"I'd miss you."


End file.
